Beast Within
by cherubchan
Summary: SH: You help me and I help you. I teach you to cook, you help me impress Naruto. Simple enough? Easier said than done when we fall for the wrong one. DISCONTINUED
1. One

A/N

Greetings to all! Hopefully this fanfic will be a success.. Hopefully.. In Hinata's POV and in 3rd POV at times. In conjunction with the new year, I have posted two fanfics: **Silencer** and **Beast Within**. Check out the other one too!

Please R & R if you like it!

Special Thanks to Ah Sim, Scarletfirez, Safaia-chan and Kimiko for reviewing my past fanfic! Happy New Year!

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

Beast Within 

**-One-**

**Just My Day**

**(A/N: 3rd POV)**

" Naruto-kun?" The blonde turned to face the petite girl.

" Yes, Hinata-chan?" Hinata took a huge breath as she felt a lump at the back of her throat. She manages to gulp it down.

She was finally going to do this.

"I-I... I-I love y-you!"

"..." Naruto's visage was in consternation. There was a long pause.

" Naruto-kun, please don't look at me like that..." She said, tears rolling down her cheeks.

She knew it. She shouldn't have told him. It was a mistake. A BIG mistake!

"I'm sorry because I said that, okay? Let's just forget ab-"

Hinata stopped her blabbering only to look at the blonde beauty, his hands reached out to cup Hinata's soaked face. Gently, they wiped off the tears that escaped her pearl eyes.

"Don't be sorry about anything." He said softly, his face affable.

" Na-Naruto-kun???" A calming silence hung over them. She felt like the weight on her shoulders has disappeared.

She did it.

The full moon above them was hedged by the stars, shining vividly against the dark sky, surrounding them both.

The pounding of the waves could be heard from where they stood, Hinata dug her feet into the soft, silky sand underneath. A cool breeze blew slightly.

The scenery there was just idyllic. It was never so mesmerizing in her life.

She gazed straight into those sapphire orbs of his. It glimmered with love and care. Hinata just wanted to melt away on the spot.

"Hinata-chan..." She looked up to see his beautiful face soaked in the soft moonlight.

The words that escaped his lips taken her back.

"I love you too."

He slumped his head forward to brush her lips with his very own. Hinata was shocked at first but started deepening the kiss. Naruto slipped his tongue into her parted lips.

She felt something breaching her mouth but welcomed it warmly. He tasted it, every part of her. His tongue explored her lips.

Hinata let out a moan of pleasure. He slumped his body forward more and pushed against hers, it made her fall backwards as he fell onto her.

-

-

CRASH!

-

-

**(A/N: Hinata's POV)**

"Ow!" I fell flat on my ass. I turned in front hoping to see my blonde in shining armor, wanting to continue our passionate kiss.

But he wasn't there. Maybe he's hiding.

Then, I noticed not just the blonde was gone, so was the perfect beach.

I blinked a few times before I scanned the surroundings. It was my room. And I'm on the floor, not on my comfy bed, floor.

What am I doing here? Where's Naruto?

That's when it all hit me. A dream! It was just a dream.

Typical.

Don't you just hate it when reality just slaps you smack across the face when you are in your greatest hour.

Man, reality sucks.

**XXXXXXX**

Okay, I think from my very cliché dream, you all would have guessed that I like all those cheesy, soppy romance flicks and what not. Albeit I hate to admit it but I love them, absolutely adore them.

I do like all that, all the lame hero and heroine live happily ever after junk.

That's because I envy them.

Those heroines in those stories seem to have it easy.

They have a crush on a really, really, really cute guy, make some mistakes, get rid of her female rival, climb the popularity ladder, finally gets cute guy, make even more mistakes that ruins her friendship with friends, realizes mistakes, rekindles said friendship and finally falls head over heels with her male best friend and they live happily ever after.

The end.

But real life doesn't work like that. My life isn't a fairy tale what so ever. I don't think it will even pass as close.

Okay, for 6 years, 2 months, 3 weeks, 7 hours, 19 minutes and 23 seconds, I have been crushing on this guy called Uzumaki Naruto. 24, 25, 26, 27…

I know that it seems like my brain has completely gone off its hedges but I can't help it. The very first time I saw him, I think he knocked my eye balls straight. In proper English, it was love in first sight.

Over the years, these feelings grew to I don't know how big.

Alas, like all dramatic love stories, the heroine must first overcome a series of obstacles before she is able to rape him silly... Uh... Um… I mean to live happily ever after with him.

P.S. Those raping stuff were not for your innocent eyes. Please forget about them all or I'll be forced to clobber you. No, seriously I mean it.

Anyways, back to the point.

As I was saying, obstacles.

The first will be a certain pink haired girl, Haruno Sakura. Why was she a problem? Simple, she is Naruto's girl friend. What hero doesn't have a girl friend. But me feel that she's using him.

Second, was Hyuuga Neji, my cousin. He's nice… Just too overprotective. He's somewhat my body guard of something like that. I am untouchable, not really a good thing.

Thirdly, Naruto has the alertness of bonehead. He is completely oblivious to my attractions. Even after constant blushing and loving gestures I threw to him, he still couldn't fit the puzzle together.

Forthly, Naruto is located at the top of the social chain while I'm literally hitting rock bottom. So technically I've got lots of work to do before I could reach him. This would be so much simpler if I can learn to socialize more and if I had better fashion sense.

Fifth, I have huge, wait scratch that, a ginormous problem talking to him. Let's just say I don't have people skills and I can't form any proper word when Naruto is in close proximity with me. In addition to that, if he gets _too_ close, I faint.

It's a curse I carry.

-

Sleepily, I got to my feet and rubbed my aching bum. It was quite a fall.

I stood up and let out a nice, luxurious stretch. Ah, I needed that.

Oh! I almost forgot. Today's the first day of school.

O, how I _love_ school! Homework and less me time. _Whoopie!_

Hyuuga Neji is a year older than me and is a senior in the Konoha High School. He should already be in school by now since he has some society meeting or something.

Hyuuga Hanabi is my sister. She is, however, not your average sugar on a cream puff. She is certainly not your cup of tea. She's in boarding school.

She is one heck of a badass. Heck, she always gives me this I-don't-give-a-shit look to me a lot. I'm saying this with my best intentions. Inside, she's a good girl. Way on the inside.

My parents? They consider normal for average parents. They are out for the week as my grandma fell ill.

Scratching my head, I took a glance at my alarm cloak beside my bed. My eyes widened.

What the fuck?!

It was already 7:17 a.m! I've only got 13 minutes to get ready and be in school.

Damn, this is working out so _well_.

**XXXXXXX**

Honestly, who could have guessed that I, Hyuuga Hinata could do the impossible? For Pete's sake, I'm multitasking!

Okay seriously, I can't even inhale and talk properly at the same time. Heck, my lungs become oxygen-deficient before I could even form any coherent words.

But look at me now! I'm brushing my teeth while bathing, combing my hair while changing to my uniform, eating breakfast while wearing my shoes. A hell lot of 'whiles' but I'll live with that. I grab my school bag and head off.

Look out world, here I come!

After locking the main gate, I shoved my keys in my right pocket and run to school.

Okay, why am I running my ass off just to reach school before it starts?

Simple, I'm an honor student and we cannot, and I mean cannot get detention for being late. Or else a certain strict father of mine will kill me. And when I say kill, I mean really _kill_. Figuratively speaking that is.

After about only 400 meters of dashing like a mad idiot, I can already fell my heart palpitating in a wild speed and my breaths, pacing.

I lack stamina and to make matters worse, I think I'm putting on weight. I really need to work out more often.

Taking in heavy breaths, my pace slowed down to a walking speed. "I'll never be able to get to school before 7:30…" I groan loudly.

I'm sweating all over. There goes my clean uniform for the day. Great, what else can happen?

A roar of thunder was heard from afar. The dark, grey clouds floated above in the sky, menacingly mocking me.

Oh, great! I was rushing that I forgot my umbrella. Great, just great.

I started running again, hoping and praying that it will not rain. Please God, don't let it rain before I reached school.

It seems like the big man above wanted to test my patience further. The rain started pouring down heavily. It soaked the street as it glistened back at me will evil gleefulness.

Who the hell did I kill in the past life to deserve this?! As I began swearing mentally about my pathetic situation, a black limousine zoomed by, splashing the streets water at me.

My uniform is completely ruined now. How blind can people get? Curse them!

And just when I thought things were about to get worse, the car then stopped and started reversing towards my direction.

Okay, I take it back; all the curses and the blind comment. I just wanted an apology. Was that so hard to ask?

It stopped right in front of me. Seriously, what _more_ can go wrong?

* * *

**TBC**

A/N

Yes! Finally done! Huh! Man, I'm tired.

Well, I enjoyed writing this fanfic more as I prefer the 1st POV. Please R&R! It will really make my day if I got some reviews for once. The next chapter will be out faster if I get reviews so don't be lazy. Critics are also welcomed.

So, hope you all enjoyed it! Happy New Year!!!


	2. Two

A/N

Thank you for all your lovely reviews! It really inspired me to carry on! I hope to see more support. Please excuse all my mistakes as I am new to all this.

Really sorry for the late update, my life has been real hectic…

I would like to point out that the "I" or 1st POV is for Hinata only and her alone. The other characters will be in the 3rd POV or something like that. But in Hinata's dream in the last chap, she was in 3rd POV. I hope there will be no more confusion.

Anyways, again I would like to thank Lord Simpson, Flameburst, X3R0 and ah sim for all the reviews and constructive critics! Not forgetting X3R0 for faving and Lord Simpson for the alert!

Again, special thanks to ah sim, Kimiko, ScarletFirez and Safaia-chan for the support for the past fanfic! Sorry if I had to delete it...

Let's move on! Enjoy!

* * *

**Beast Within**

**-Two-**

**Destiny Brought Us Close**

**(A/N: Hinata's POV)**

Let's get this straight, shall we? If a that car zoomed right passed you (and leave you soaking wet), decided to reverse to make its way in front of you, the question I've been itching to ask is (Dum Dum Dum!):

What will you do?

Answer: Run like hell. My point exactly.

Okay, back to the point, I know said that we've got to run like hell in this kind of situation.

But, I'm kind of having a hard time doing that right now.

The problem(s):

I am already out of breath from running (Didn't I say I lack stamina?)

I'm wearing a skirt for crying out loud! (Do you really expect me to run in a skirt in front of people? Just now there was no one there so it was OK.)

They have a car, me? I've only got two legs. (Outrun a car? Me no think so...)

So what did I do? Good question.

I just froze there like the idiot I am.

I don't think my brain has received the nutrients from my breakfast yet, so maybe my legs didn't receive any nerve impulses to run.

Sorry, I was studying Biology yesterday.

Not even adrenaline can help me now.

-

I was scared shitless and felt like puking. Breathing heavily, violent and macabre images flooded my mind. I shake my head vigorously, purging all those thoughts out.

'_Think positive, Hinata! I'm sure he won't hurt you..._' I told myself mentally.

'_He just wanted to ask for directions, that's all…'_

The driver's door opened and with a black umbrella, a bespectacled man, stepped out of the vehicle. I just stared as the man ambled towards me.

I let out a gasp when my gaze dropped to something stuffed in his front pockets.

A _gun_.

'_Or maybe not...'_

I held my left hand with my right to keep it from shaking. I suffered a moment of panic.

Run! Run! Run you idiot! Don't just stand there!

I keep ordering my frozen legs to do so, but it seems that my cerebrum has lost its connection with my limbs.

I wanted to scream.

But then, a chilling thought crept on me.

_What if he shoots me when I run or scream?_

I bit my lower lip to keep myself from screaming, taking it all back, staying completely silent. The horror made its way throughout my entire body. My body quivered uncontrollably.

I gulped loudly as I could fell my heart battering against my chest at a breakneck velocity. I don't even think I suck in enough air to keep my metabolism going.

The rain pounded against me remorsefully. My body still stiff as I felt a stab of fear.

He's coming closer, closer, closer.

Oh, God.

I'm a goner.

**XXXXXXX**

With my eyes shut tight, I'm just hoping that this man would just get it over with and just shot me in the head so that I don't have to feel any pain. A painless death wasn't so bad.

Normally my only option to counter this kind of situation is to run but it now it was unavailable. I knew I can't fight off a man even after countless self-defense courses I've gone through.

They failed not mention how terrifying it is when you are caught in a real encounter. My body was numb with fear.

"I-I guess t-this is it t-then..." I sputtered out softly.

-

-

Silence

-

-

Am I dead yet? Am I dead yet? Am I dead yet?

I feel weird... I can't feel the rain pounding against my body anymore. What is this feeling?

Is this heaven?

Slowly I opened my eyes, only to see the bespectacled man a few centimeters away from my face; staring straight on into my eyes.

"GAH!!!" I jumped behind, I felt as if my heart leaped out of my chest. I took a few steps backwards. "Take it! Take my money, take anything just don't take my life!!!" I choked out of panic and fear.

Hey, I managed to form a non-stuttery sentence in times of panic. Not bad.

"Oh! Don't mind if I do!"

"KABUTO!!!" Another baritone was heard from inside the vehicle. The bespectacled man cringed upon hearing what-I-think-was-his-name being called.

He made an apologetic nod to the tinted window. Then, he quickly turned to face me again.

"Haha... Gomen ne... I didn't mean to scare you, young lady..." he said, putting on his warmest smile. He was holding out the umbrella to shelter us both from the rain.

I looked at him incredulously, my eyes narrowing. He didn't look like one of those evil-villain-types. Instead, he kinda looked... _nerdy_.

"Y-You're not going to r-rape me and toss my body into the s-sea after you're done, a-are you?"

"What?!?!?! Rape? You? I don't think I would like to rape _a girl like you_-" He said, chortling a bit.

I gave an exasperated stare as well as a fake cough. He got the message. He stopped and cleared his voice.

"Sorry... No offence..."

"None taken." I still kept some distance between us.

"I'm sorry about just now, the water splashing thing. I didn't see you there... You know the rain..." he said with a nervous laugh.

There's my apology I wanted. Great, what shall I do with it now? I wasted 3 minutes standing here!

I scrutinized him for a bit. The guy has grey hair, tied into a short ponytail. Moon shaped glasses that rested firmly on his bridge. His smile seems genuine.

I forgive him, of course. I hate keeping grudges.

"So, um... My master wanted to asked you if you wanted a lift, since it is raining and you do seem to be in an awful hurry."

He is right about one thing though, I am in a hurry and if I am lat-

"Wait, what master?"

"Ah, I'm his driver. He told me to stop for you. By the way, my name is Kabuto, I'm sure you've already known that..." he said with a nervous grin.

I paused to think.

-

If you were in my situation, you will surely refuse the offer, I'm sure!

Still remember 'Never talk to strangers'?

Well technically I'm not actually talking to a stranger. I know his name. Does that count as a stranger?

More of an 'almost-stranger', I suppose.

-

"So, want to come?" he added.

"Um... Okay..." I said softly. I followed him to the limousine, still under the umbrella.

Reason prevailed over logic.

-

I know what you all are going to say:

What the hell are you thinking?

Well, it can't be helped.

I can't get to school on time even if I ran to my limit. A limousine will get me there faster. I need to uphold my untarnished reputation, you know.

Yes, call me desperate. I prefer desperado, though.

-

Kabuto opened the passenger's door and ushered me to get it. I did as he said.

I gazed the scene of the inside of the limousine with amusement.

The inside was vast and spacious; it had a terrific natural brown supple leather interior and still had its new-car fragrant.

I held my school bag against my hammering chest. It still thudded in heavy beats. I was still afraid, mind you. Riding around with 'almost-strangers' is still a huge risk.

A big leap of faith.

Then I remember that Kabuto's so-called master was here too, inside the limo.

I'm sure he was the one heck of a scary dude. From how intimidating his voice sounds when he yelled at Kabuto, I could pretty much guess what type of guy he is.

Successful entrepreneur, buff body, and intimidating stare. And probably a shaved head. Bald.

Curiously, I turned to my side to see this 'master' of his. Another man in a chic black tuxedo sat with his legs crossed beside the tinted window. He was reading today's newspaper making it difficult to make out his face.

Heck, I can't even see if he has hair or not since the dark rain clouds killed the sunlight.

"Ok, where would you like to go young lady?" Kabuto asked from the driver's seat.

I quickly diverted my attention to the driver.

"Uh? I-I'd like to go to K-Konoha H-High..." I startled on the question a bit, giving a quick smile.

"Konoha High it is then." He said as he pushed his foot onto the accelerator. The vehicle shot forward with a loud roar.

I bit my lip, trying to organize the words in my mental attic to form a sentence. The words rolled out rather chaotically.

"Oh, K-K… K-Kabuto-san?" I began. "W-Why are y-you carrying a w-w-weapon in public?"

Dumb question, I know, but I've got to find out somehow. I may never have another chance.

"Um? You mean this little thing?" He pointed the pistol with the snout pointed upwards without taking a glance at her.

I yelped slightly.

"His bodyguards are not around today, so I have permission to bring a weapon with me" he explained graciously.

I nodded and decided to stayed quiet, watching through the window, making sure they took me to school and not anywhere else.

Don't want to take any chances now.

I'm not sure my sanity is prepared for anymore sudden surprises.

"What's your name?" a familiar baritone rang in my ears again.

I shot up, turning my head abruptly to the scary guy beside me.

Yikes, _my_ name?

I'm not telling my name! That will be a disastrous revelation! They'll know who I am, who my family is and where I live and… And-

"Y-You f-f-first..." I said in an edgy stutter. His body stiffened a bit as he stopped flipping through the paper. I felt an evil aura rippled from his body.

Uh-oh. What did I say?

"Didn't I ask you first?" he growled belligerently. I felt as if my heart stopped completely.

His tone was terrifying, even Neji could have been shared to death.

Okay, maybe I'm exaggerating it a bit. But…

What kind of predicament did I get myself into?

No words formed between us, just silence.

The silence around us hardened until Kabuto piped in.

"Hey, Sasuke-_kun_, give the lady a break... Be a man and introduce yourself!" Kabuto turned slightly.

So his name is Sasuke, huh? Sounds like a name for a ninja though…

"Shut the hell up, you fucking idiot and keep your bloody four-eyes on the wheel!!!" he shouted at the top of his lungs and threw the paper to the side.

I just stared on, flabbergasted.

Man, what a short fuse.

"Temper, temper... You'll get wrinkles faster than your brother if you continue shouting like that…" Kabuto went on.

"What the fuck did I say, you friggin son of a bit-"

"Language. You know, you should really work on your manners, Sasu-,"

"SHUT UP!!!"

Kabuto shrugged as he whipped his head back to face the road.

"Damn that faggot... I told him never to reveal my name…" I heard the guy beside me mumble.

I turned to take a look at him since the newspaper obscuring my view was now shattered on the floor.

I looked at him with my mouth parted.

This guy wasn't what I thought... Not even close! Well, except for the intimidating stare.

He was just a teen, around my age. Not buff bode what-so-ever, just the real skinny kind.

And (gasps) he has _hair_?!

He has raven locks with slight hints of blue; his bangs hanged over his beautiful face, most of it hung from the side. His back hair was spiked and ruffled, just like a chicken's butt! Weird hairdo.

He was good-looking; his face was somehow akin to those top male models I see on TV. His eyes, onyx color, had these dark obsidian depths and it really stand out against his pale, smooth skin. His eyebrows were shaped perfectly.

But that hair style suited him, making him look more beautiful. Gorgeous, even!

He somehow manages to become aware of my dreamy-subconscious state and arched one of his elegant brows.

"What are you doing?" he asked in his velvety voice.

Like magic, it zapped me out of my scrutiny.

"Um..." I struggled for the words. I need to cook something up.

"I-I… Uh… W-What was the q-question again?"

Sasuke's sweat dropped.

"Bah, forget it..." He said, turning away.

Now that was lucky.

"Y-You're S-Sasuke, right?" I squeaked.

He turned to glare maliciously at Kabuto before replying.

"Yes, yes I am. And what about you?" he said nonchalantly and started rummaging his bag for something.

"I-I'm H-Hinata, p-please to meet y-you." I said with a faint smile, extending a hand.

He did not take it but kept searching for something in his... backpack?

"Here." he tossed something to me and I caught it. Partially.

I looked at the item for a bit only to realize it was a navy blue towel.

"You're soaked, it'll ruin the leather. Use that." His said in blasé.

"Gomen..."

He shrugged it off as I wiped my face and dried it with the towel. He glanced at me and I returned it with a grateful smile.

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly, but I didn't notice it. His gaze stayed on me for sometime.

When did I realized it, I parted my mouth to say something but...

"We're here!" Kabuto announced breezily as the limousine began slowed down.

**XXXXXXX**

I got out of the car with the black umbrella, shielding me from the rain. I looked down to see the blue towel still in my grasp.

"Wait! What about your towel?" I yelled over the din the rain was making.

"Keep it!" The brunet yelled back.

As the limousine sped off into the distance, I slapped my head.

I didn't get to thank him.

I looked down at my watch.

7.38 a.m.

* * *

**TBC**

A/N

God, that was long. Sorry if it was. I already planned it to end here so, whatever. Man, I'm hungry. So what do ya think? Was it up to standard? Hope I improved.. R&R people! More review, a happier author and when that happens, the faster the update!

So, get cracking! (Just kidding...)

Again, critics are welcomed, flames, I don't like but go ahead if it's that bad. Thanks for reading!

So, hope you all enjoyed it! Thanks for reading it!

Stay tuned!


	3. Three

A/N

Real sorry for the late update, still having writers block. But thank you for all the lovely reviews! Especially to Random Person for making me laugh, yes his review was funny:D

So enough of my rant and let's continue...

Enjoy! ;P

* * *

**Beast Within**

**-Three-**

**Me Against The World**

**(A/N: Hinata's POV)**

After taking my class schedule, I ran across the empty hallways, passing all the lockers and the other classrooms; desperately searching for my very own. My wet hair streamed carelessly behind me, my clothes still soaked from the surprise shower and Sasuke's towel stuffed into my bag crammed with books.

My first class: Biology. Teacher: Akasuna no Sasori a.k.a my worse nightmare.

Just my luck.

Truthfully, there's nothing wrong with Sasori-sensei. I mean, he is a very experience teacher, knowing the human anatomy from head to toe and I like his teachings. But he has slight issues with punctuality.

He's the type of teacher who hates waiting for others and hates others waiting for him. And he instantly gives detention to anyone who is late for his class. (read: me)

Okay, room 312.

Yes, I'm here... I'm here... I'm-

I turned the doorknob and swung the door opened.

"YES!!! I'm HERE!!!" I shouted panting.

"Good to know that you are, Hyuuga-san..." Wait! Did I just say that out loud?

The horde of students stared at me in silence. No one even dared to breathe as Sasori-sensei looked at me in the corner of his eyes, while writing what looks like notes on the blackboard.

Oh snap! I'm in deep sushi now.

He pivoted to face me, his lips thin and face darkened.

I don't like that look...

"I'm sure you of all people know what are the consequences of being late to_ my_ _class_..." he emphasized his 'my class' so intensely that it sent shivers down my spine.

Then he smirked. Okaaayyyy... Now _that _look is even worse.

"I'm sorry, Sasori-sensei..." I said softly, slightly pouting, hoping to win his heart a bit. Yes, Sasori-sensei's weakest spot is his heart. No idea why though...

"Yeah, I'll make you sorry!"

Oh-uh... Looks like that obviously didn't work...

"Detention! Saturday. 9.00 am. Drama theatre." The other students started tittering; the girls started whispering to each other.

No! I can't get detention! Does he even know the result of me, Hyuuga Hinata for getting detention?!

My father is so going to kill me...

"Now go to your seat, I don't like waiting." I heaved a sigh and stepped up to my seat, beside the window and in front of Naruto-kun who was seated with his girl friend.

While walking, I could hear some gossips thrown around me.

"Hah, serves her sorry ass like right!"

"Yeah! She thinks she's so like perfect for being miss-goody-too-shoes!"

"Totally! An ugly bitch like her doesn't deserve to be an honor student. Eww-ish much?"

As you can see, people hate me. I'm a complete brainy and a total dork. I'm the species of human that normal people don't associate themselves with.

Well, maybe except...

"C'mon Sasori-sensei! Have a heart..." Naruto began, winking at me. Hold up! Naruto-kun is standing up for me? Me? Hyuuga Hinata? And he WINKED at ME!!!

Holy crap! I must be dreaming! Someone pinch me!

"She's a new student here so give her a break." Okay, not exactly the reason I was hoping for.

"She's been here for five years, bone-head." Sasori-sensei retorted in exasperaton.

"Oh, she has?" The entire class started giggling while Sasori-sensei's palm slapped his head as Sakura glared daggers at Naruto with a 'stop-humiliating-me' kind of look.

"Where have you been in the pass five years?" Sasori-sensei asked out of annoyance.

Naruto gave his signature toothy grin. "Dead. Dead bored." That sent the entire class into unstoppable fits of mirth and laughter, except Sakura though who was still glaring.

And that was it. The next thing I knew was the blackboard duster hitting Naruto in the face and Sasori-sensei yelling 'Detention for you too, Uzumaki! You'll be accompanying Hyuuga!'.

My eyes widened in shocked as the realization hit me. Yes, it hit me real hard.

Did he say I was going to have detention with Naruto-kun? Did he _really_ say that?

Sakura looked at him with killer aura.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR????" She said through gritted teeth and whacked him behind his head.

"Ow, Sakura-chan, that hurts... I just wanted to lighten up the tension and to help a friend..." I'm considered his friend? I didn't know we've already established that relationship.

"YOU ARE SO IMMATURE!!!" she barked and pouted.

But then Naruto turned to me.

"See you in Saturday, Hinata..." Naruto beamed as he dusted off the chalk on his face.

He's talking to me! THE UZUMAKI NARUTO IS ACTUALLY TALKING TO ME AND NOT HIS GIRL FRIEND!!! Hah! Eat that, Haruno!!!

Oh my God! And I'm going to see him on Saturday! In detention. Wait, did I just make it sound like a good thing?

I was so caught up in my thoughts of Naruto and me, yes ME; spending time together that I didn't notice a certain Haruno Sakura shooting me killer death glares in my direction.

**XXXXXXX**

My schedule:

Subject ----------------------Teacher -----------------------My Comments (Yes, it's all in my head)

1. Biology ($) ----------------Sasori ------------------------Hates me for being late

2. Mathematics ($) ------------Pain -------------------------You can guess by his name

3. Art -----------------------Deidara ------------------------He blows up all the artworks we handed in by _accident_

4. Advance Accounting ------Kakuzu ----------------------------He likes things '_cheap'_

5. P.E. ($) -------------------Gai ----------------------------How _youthful_ can it possibly get?

**-RECESS-RECESS-RECESS-RECESS-RECESS-RECESS-RECESS-RECESS-RECESS-**

**(Time for Naruto-kun-watching, ogling and the like)**

6. Moral Education ($) -------Hidan -------------------------Is swearing included in moral?

7. English($) ------------Itachi (Homeroom) --------------------Nice guy, quiet but girls thinks he's smexy. (Is that even a word?)

8. History($) ----------------Kakashi ---------------------------Nice, kind and almost, always late

9. Home Economics ---------Kurenai ---------------------------She rules when it comes to food

10. Chemistry ----------------Tobi ------------------------------Very friendly and fun but real blur

P.S. ($) Means Naruto-kun are in these classes too. :)

I scrutinized the paper in my hand for a bit as I stepped out of the Biology class.

Okay, this doesn't look that _bad_. Could be worse.

**XXXXXXX**

The classes seem to pass so fast today although it was just the first day of school.

Who knew Mathematics could be so _painful_?! Man, what a lame pun. And Deidara blew up all the clay vases we made by _accident_ again. I wasn't mad since I absolutely was talent-less when it comes to art, but Sai was the complete opposite of that.

Kakuzu-sensei, however, never ceases to amaze me with the number of schemes he could pull out to make money. Guess what he did today. He had a sudden spot-check and took all the student's expensive hand phones, ipods, mp3 players, jewelry and other valubles. He said that they must be 'cheap' enough to be in his class.

Yeah, right. That's just one of his ways to make money fast. He has an obsessive, compulsive money fetish.

Me? He didn't take anything of mine since he proclaimed loudly that I was the '_cheapest_' among them all! Offended? Well duh!

And I've never felt so '_**youthful**__'_ in my life during P.E. If I have to listen to anymore of Gai-sensei's lectures on youthful involvement during class again, I swear I'll…

Recess was fine. I had time to ogle at my future husb... uh... I mean, Naruto-kun.

But Zetsu, the cafeteria guy, kept eying me for who-knows-what reason. I heard rumors that he is a cannibal but I don't really believe in all those. But he kind of freaks me out when he has a split personality thingy. I mean, one minute he's nice and polite but the next he's just rude and all that shit.

Moral Education? I have completely nothing to comment about. My classmates think that the teacher is the best. But I'm not like the rest of the student population who think Hidan-sensei is cool...

Heck, he didn't even like being called 'sensei' and kept yelling 'STFU' to me for calling him that. WTF?

During English, all the girls, well except me, kept gaping at the Uchiha as he taught. Talk about fangirling.

In History, we learned about the current ruler of the Fire Country, Uchiha Fugaku. And yes, I'm still very shocked that Itachi-sensei decided to take up teaching instead of the throne. He said being a leader was troublesome. Yeah, he learned that from Shikamaru-san. 

And yes, Kakashi-sensei came in 10 minutes before class ended.

Probably reading one of those Icha Icha books he carried along before entering class.

Kurenai's class was normal. I have pwnage in cooking.

Everything went well.

Then came Chemistry class...

**XXXXXXX**

-

BOING!

-

BOING!

-

BOING!

-

"Isn't this fun?" Tobi-sensei asked giddily while bumping the other students in the classroom.

Okay, this seriously will not look like a classroom or anything related to education since everyone is bouncing off each other.

Yeah, welcome to Tobi-sensei's Chemistry Class.

The truth is we suppose to be learning about the molecules in all states of matter. Being Tobi-sensei, he has his unique ways to turn the students to be more actively involve in the lessons.

"We all represent the energetic molecules of hydrogen and iodine! Chemical reactions will only occur when the there is a correct orientation and enough activation energy." Tobi-sensei explained as he bumped into more students before holding their hands in his.

"And once these conditions are fulfilled, chemicals bonds are formed resulting in a chemical reaction."

For some, they just think that Tobi-sensei's teachings are...

"We so look like retards doing this!!!" a girl bellowed as she bumped into me.

"Yeah tell me about it!"

For me, I like how he teaches. It's creative and instills fun in a subject. Yes, I love his Chemistry classes.

-

**BANG!!!**

-

**CRASH!!!**

-

**THUD!!!**

-

Until now, that is...

"**HYUUGA**!!!!!"

The thing is, I accidentally bumped Sakura a tad too hard and she fell into the large rubbish-filled dustbin which so happens to be full of grime and junk and it happens to be behind her at that time. The whole class then erupts into laughter.

Not a good idea to mess with the popular girls. Once you get onto their bad side, they'll make your life hell. Yes, it spells utter DOOM! **D-O-O-M**.

I'm so dead! I'm so dead! I'm so dead! I kept repeating these words like a mantra or something in my head as she brushed off the rubbish (including papers, a festering half-eaten sandwich, eraser dust, a box of coagulated milk and an already chewed chewing gum) of her and she slowly walked over to her _prey_. Her eyes bore this glare that can even send Pain crying. Trust me, you don't want to mess with Haruno when she's in scary-as-hell mode.

"Oh you really done it now, Hyuuga!" she hissed evilly as everyone else sunk into silence, even Tobi-sensei knew when to shut up.

"W-Wait... It was j-just... an-" I began as my teeth clattered.

"Accident?" She answered for me. I gulped. "Watch yourself, Hyuuga or you'll have an accident _yourself_!!!"

With that she turned to walk away.

Yep, it's official. I am so dead.

**XXXXXXX**

"Hyuuga, clean that up!!!"

I nodded stiffly and reluctantly got a rag from the corner of the counter and began wiping off the grime on the floor.

This here is a little café a few blocks from the school called the Neko's Diner. It's the place where I work part-time after school. I'm not from an affluent family so I need to help get my own money. The bank account of my father's company was hacked three years ago, causing the company to close down and my father became an accountant. My uncle and my cousin are living with us now since my uncle couldn't find a job after my father's business suffered permanent closure.

The job here is okay, the pay is fine. My boss as you can see is a slave driver and just loves to pick on me. My workmates?

"Hey, white-eyes! You miss a spot." A blond girl pointed to the floor and purposely split some ketchup onto the already dirtied floor. "Oops! Clumsy me!" Then she smirked and walked off, earning high fives from some of her other slut-friend-waitresses.

Yeah, they are just as horrible.

"Let me help you with that, Hinata-chan!" a brown haired girl piped in as she grabbed another rag and helped me.

Well, except this one, of course.

Meet Tenten, Neji's girlfriend. Yes, I can't believe it either but what the hell...

She's my best friend. Brown hair and hazel eyes, hair always tied in two buns, she and I can be as different as night and day. She's a year senior compared to me and she works here too.

"Thank you, Tenten-neesan." She flashed a smile as my plump bosses suddenly yelled to me. I scurried towards her.

"Hyuuga, take care of the table there." She pointed to the table at the far end of the café. I craned my head a little to see who they were.

My stomach sunk.

Haruno Sakura and her horde of psychopaths. Is it just me or am I just dead unlucky today?

I sighed heavily and meekly nodded. Grabbing my blue notebook, I staggered towards the table. Before reaching it, I sucked a huge breath of air to help slow down my palpating. Honestly, if I keep this up, I'll have hypertension before I even reach 20.

"M-May I take y-your orders?" I asked weakly, my hands shakily holding the pen to my notebook. Their bantering and gossiping immediately halted as they looked up towards me.

I can feel my body tremble and my glands producing so much sweat it can flood Texas.

Okay, now I'm just exaggerating.

Hinata, calm down. It's not like she's going to bite you or anything. Maybe just a bitch slap for knocking her off the pinnacle a few notches. Or maybe even just make horrible gossips about me. Or maybe she has already forgiven me. Yeah, please let it happen.

When Sakura's finally brain digested my profile, I could see fire flooding out of her emerald orbs. Literally! Holy shit! I said please.

"Let me see, do you have Hyuuga on a stick?" Some of her slaves giggled their slutty giggle.

I bit my lower lip as sweat streamed down my neck. I licked my dry lips before beginning again. "L-Look, Sakura-san… I'm really s-sorry…But y-you don't h-have to hurt me…"

"Hurt you? _Hurt_ you?" she scoffed a bit. I just looked at her, a calm mask placed on my face while my insides are fading away. Every ounce of courage transpired as time went on.

"No, I won't hurt you…" she suddenly cracked a smile. I was so shocked that I couldn't tell whether it was a genuine one or a forced smile. Naturally, I felt relieved. Extremely relieved.

I was like 'HELLULAJAH, I'M SAFE!' on the inside. Looks like Sakura isn't as bad as I thought she would be. But before I could open my mouth to thank her for not hurting me, she interrupted in a harsh voice.

"But I'll make you _regret_ the day you were born…"

And with that, she and her people left, leaving me standing there. Alone.

* * *

**TBC**

A/N

Okay, real sorry about the delay and all. Real busy. I have a life too, you know!

Seriously, I don't like this chapter and I think I'm losing my edge in writing, what do you think?

Sasuke will appear in the next chapter and you'll get to see a more vulnerable side of Hinata.

Anyways, R & R. Hope you all enjoyed it.

Happy Chinese New Year to those who are celebrating and Happy Holidays:D -waves-


	4. Four

A/N

Ho ho… I updated! Yahoo! Ah! I'm so happy when I opened my e-mail that day, 8 review alerts, 1 favorite story add and 6 story alerts. Thank you for everything!

So this chapter is dedicated to all who review the last chapter.

redquicksilver, Safaia-chan, hagi, x.Nanako-chan.x, x0Rose Hime0x, kawaiiitahina123 and Cute23Flower.

Yes and I made it very very very long especially for you all! (Normally I write short chapters but this time is special.). Yes, it is really long... I couldn't stop writing...

So don't rush me to update, ok? Very busy… My next update will be for ROT (Room of Terror) and then Silencer.

Here's chapter 4, enjoy! ;D

* * *

**Beast Within**

**-Four-**

**Muted by Your Wings**

**(A/N: Hinata's POV)**

I find it shocking that my uncle, Hyuuga Hizashi, did not punish me in my father's place while he (my father) is not around. As twins, I actually thought that he would have the exact mindset programmed to his cerebrum and truthfully, I thought that he might be planning my demise by now. Surprisingly, uncle has yet to inform father about my little mishap with Sasori-sensei. Or maybe he already did since twins have that telepathic connection kind of junk that allows them to contact each other through the mind or something like that, so you won't see me celebrating just yet.

To make things worse, I have a pink-haired-Hinata-eating-slut who should be writing my name in a Death Note right about now. Well if there was such thing as Death Notes, that is. That's not something to be happy about. Especially when she and her wannabes kept glaring at you during all your classes. (Sadly, she's in all my classes)

I don't know how but I somehow manage to keep my sanity intact for the whole Advance Accounting lesson. I sense impeding danger looming.

Up next: P. E.

I practically _died_ in this class. 100 laps is not something that a normal adolescent Homo sapiens should do in 15 minutes. Heck, I fainted after the fifth round. Yes, my stamina is that bad. If I get a muscle tear for these over-youthful exercises, I plan to sue the man of ardor for student abuse.

The downside, I don't think I can ever replenish my energy in a year or so and I'll probably have to see the doctor to treat my countless cramps, bruises and aches. The upside, I did get to exercise and may have shed of some weight after the _grueling_ workout. (Yeah, 5 laps is grueling for me.)

But that's not the best part!

When I went up to my locker after P. E., I found a note. And guess who was it from?!! Tee hee…

Uzumaki Naruto, that's who!

He told me to meet him in the janitor's closet after recess.

Oh my Gawd! I think my wish has finally come true!

I mean to talk to him alone that is…Man, you guys are dirty minded...

**XXXXXXX**

During recess, I was still very cautious and sat at my usual table, at the far edge of the cafeteria and a good distance from the 'The Bitches of Doom'. Okay, forget that I ever made up that name. It sounded really redundant.

Time to fuel up the tank and concentrate on the fundamentals in life, stalking your soul mate… uh… I… What I really mean to say was do… Um… A bit of clique watching… You know, to get to know the various social groups in a society and all... Yeah! That's it! Believe it!

I should probably stop that right now.

"Hinata?"

"…"

"Hinata??"

"……"

"Hinata???"

"………"

"Oh dear Lord, Hinata I'm talking to you!!!"

"Ah?" I turned towards my best friend, sitting next to me. She gave a long sigh as if I've done this many times before.

"Man, you were daydreaming about you-know-who _again_…" Okay, I'll admit it; I have done this a few times before.

Okay, time to do some damage control!

"N-No I was-sn't!!!" I said in a higher volume.

"Ahha! You're stuttering again! You are so lying!" Damn stuttering!

"Tenten-chan, Hinata stutters all the time," Neji added as he calmly took a sip out of his Pepsi, his Physics book in his left hand.

O, I love my cousin!!!

"But still…" Neji paused a while, "She_ is_ lying… It's too obvious." I _hate_ you, Neji.

"Seriously, your lying skills really suck! No offence though…"

I lowered my head as a response. (Note to self: Work on lying skills or take lying lessons)

Neji shifted in his seat a bit before beginning, "Why don't you just admit to him if you are that crazy about him?"

I looked up to him in consternation whilst Tenten gave him a do-you-know-what-the-hell-can-happen type of look.

"_Tell_him??? That boy has the vigilance of a rock! Plus, his girl friend over there is a complete psycho! Who knows what the she-witch can do to Hinata-chan!" Tenten yelled out.

It's fun to see Tenten stating the obvious. But she went a bit too far when she added…

"I mean think about it! Naruto's been trying to get hooked up with Sakura for years! It's not like he's going to dump the most popular girl in school for someone like Hinata-chan here even if she did admit her undying love for him."

Did I forget to mention Tenten is a very honest friend? Sometimes a tad too honest. Way to go and kill my hopes of being Mrs. Uzumaki, Tenten.

"A very youthful morning to our two lovely ladies and to dear friend Neji!!!" A huge voice stepped out from nowhere.

Okay, this guy here is also one of my good friends, Rock Lee. He is also Neji's best friend. He has a bowl-shaped hair cut, big eyes and thick fuzzy eyebrows. He is Gai-sensei's apprentice. I can tell you, Lee can be just as youthful, I repeat, '_**youthful**_' as Gai-sensei.

"Hey, Lee." All three of us responded in unison.

"What's happening here on this youthful morning?" Lee asked.

"She's doing it again…" Tenten lifted a finger and pointed it to me.

"Oh! I approve of what she's doing!" he said a bit too enthusiastically.

The couple gave him a look.

"What are you her father or something?"

"No, but I think it is normal to see a female attracted to a male by the power of youth! So youthful!" he said with animated-waterfall like tears streaming down his big eyes, his hands drawn back to his chest.

Uh-huh… Definitely, Gai-sensei's apprentice. No arguments there.

"You mean the power of hormones???" Neji corrected his best friend.

Lee turned to him and looked like his has a light bulb flashing animatedly above his head.

"Yes, that too!!! YOUTHFUL hormones!!!"

We all slapped our hands to our faces.

Then I thought about later. I was tempted to tell them about the 'Naruto-gave-me-a-note' event but decided against it. Me and my brain have our reasons.

Neji will go ballistic and go all over-protective

Tenten will be too honest or just tease me

Lee… Well, if you've already seen the 'youthful hormones' part then, only God-knows-what-he-might-say about this... Maybe some youthful quotes?

That's when the bell rung.

Everyone started exiting the cafeteria. Neji-niisan, Tenten-neesan and Lee-san were no exception since they had Sasori-sensei for Biology after this. Damn detention-giver…

We bid goodbyes and they left for the Biology lab. I, however went in another direction, towards the janitor's closet.

**XXXXXXX**

**(A/N: 3rd POV)**

Risa stuck her hand into one of her skirt pockets and fished out her cell phone. Deftly, she keyed in the buttons and called someone.

"_Risa, is she there yet?"_

"Like totally, she like just went inside. We should like probably do it like now cause like there are like no teachers here like now."

"_I know that, bitch! Wait for my instructions! I'll be there soon!"_

With that she hung up and signaled to the others to wait as the mastermind of this dreadful assault started to make a move towards achieving their goal.

"_She won't know what hit her!"_

**XXXXXXX**

**(A/N: Hinata's POV)**

I don't really like the janitor's closet. I don't like it at all…

I've never actually been here before…

It's a small, dark room with no windows covered with cleaning equipment and all the other school stuff like chairs, tables, a few worn-out posters and mountains of cardboard boxes. And the floor is very dusty to the extend that it is covered by a blanket of filth.

Who would want to meet up in a squalid place like this?

I sat down on one of the dust covered tables for a while until I saw a shadow lengthening on the floor. I looked up, hoping to see Naruto-kun but…

"Wow, never thought it would work so well… You are so gullible, Hinata."

My pale eyes widened instantly as I stood up from the table.

"Haruno Sakura…" I muffled out as fear shot up into my throat, immobilizing my body.

So it was all a set up?

Before me stood Sakura and all her loyal wackjobs, one of them whom I only know as Risa was holding something under a black sheet.

I stood completely still, my fear drowning my thoughts.

"Hyuuga…" she began as she took a few steps forward as I did the same but to the opposite direction. "Do you want to know what happened to the last person who had the guts to cross me?"

My back then bumped against the wall behind me. I shook my head, my knees buckled.

"You will find out soon enough…"

**XXXXXXX**

**(A/N: 3rd POV)**

"Raven? Raven?" Itachi called out.

"Where the hell did you run off to, dammit… I have class in half an hour…" Itachi said aloud.

"Okay, why am I speaking to myself? It's freaky!" he said as he walked across the field.

"Hold up, I talked to Kisame and he's a shark… Gah! I'm doing it again!" Itachi slapped his forehead.

"Raven, where are you?!!"

**XXXXXXX**

**(A/N: Hinata's POV)**

"I have a present for you, Hinata…" Sakura said, her eyes filled with evil delight, taking the covered item from Risa's hand and held it in front of me.

"Ha ha… H-How kind of you, Sakura… But… I-It's not even my birthday yet… S-So y-you can keep it…" I tried convincing nervously.

"Why, I got it especially for you, dear…" she trailed off and smirked as she pulled the sheet.

_Kaw! Kaw! Kaw!_

It was a cage. A bird cage…

And inside it was a crow…

A creature of wings…

I began to shiver uncontrollable as my eyes went wider and wider. Cold sweat began to pour and shower me. Fear took control. I could feel my breath shortened as if my throat was clogged up.

"We know how you _love_ things that have wings… Don't you remember?"

I began to panic; countless thoughts flood my mind as I held my hands in front of my chest. "W-Why are y-you doing this? Is i-it just because I h-humiliated y-you in Chemistry class?" I said, closing my eyes to avoid having eye contact with the creature.

"Hmph! You don't know half of trying to keep a good reputation!" One of her girls spoke up.

"Ya! It's not easy being popular!" Another piped in.

Then the whole group of girls started chatting, protesting and arguing among each other until the Alpha female shut them up.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, BITCHES!" Sakura yelled.

Silence. Then she turned back towards me.

"No, it's not just that..." she passed the cage back to Risa.

I looked at her, puzzled.

If that wasn't the reason what is? I mean, I never did anything to upset her. Well, maybe except the food fight we had eight years ago but I swear, nothing else!

"Naruto humiliated himself in front of everyone for you in class and he still talks to a nobody like you!"

I gave her a weird look. I never knew she cared for him one whit. Heck, I thought that Sakura hooked up with Naruto just to get revenge on me for the food fight thing.

Maybe she does have a heart. Maybe...

"I didn't know you even liked him..." I said, trying to buy time as the girls began to surround me again.

"Me? Like him???" She scoffed and broke in a parade of bitch giggles as her slaves joined her. Okay, now I'm really confused and not to mention still freaking afraid of the damn bird.

Then she cleared her throat and the others stopped laughing as well. Who knew that 'slaves' were apt to describe her followers?

"I never like Naruto, not before, not now and not even in the near future." she said, her voice laced with ice.

My lips opened to say something but Sakura beat me to it.

"Naruto's my boy friend just to boost up my popularity in school. He means nothing more to me, just a mere stepping stone to help me attain my real prize." She said with a sly smile, her index finger twirling on one of her pink tress.

I was in utter shock. She was using him, all this time. She was toying with his emotions, without a qualm on what she's doing to his heart.

Does Naruto-kun even know this?

"You're real prize?" I asked stupidly.

She narrowed her eyes at me. Okay, probably a wrong move. Then she made a 'tch' sound before turning to me again with an annoyed face.

"Ugh! C'mon, Hyuuga, you seem like a smart type, why do you think Naruto is so popular? What made him popular?"

Then the realization hit me.

"Uchiha Sasuke..." I said in a tone above a whisper, my eyes widened upon hitting the exact answer.

"Ding ding ding! We have a winner!"

_You became his girl friend just to get his best friend? _

_To get fame and popularity? _

_Just because Naruto-kun is best friends with Uchiha Sasuke?_

_That's it?_

I felt raged... Anger...

_You played with his heart for that?_

I felt my anger boiled over, coursing through my entire body.

_You used him just like that?_

_Is Naruto just a mere item you use with no emotions?_

My fist balled and clutched tightly as my teeth gritted. I felt adrenaline coursed through my entire body.

I never knew I could ever display such emotion but...

'_Just a mere stepping stone to help me attain my real prize.'_

_How callous..._

"Then what will you do with Naruto-kun?" I said through gritted teeth, my tone cracked as I used every once of strength to suppress my amalgamating anger.

_Okay, Hinata, take it easy now... Don't do anything drastic that will send you plummeting to your death._

_Remember, we are dealing with Haruno, the untouchable demi-goddess..._

_Just count to ten..._

_**10... 9... 8... 7...**_

"Tch, well dump him of course! What else could you do with a idiotic guy like that?" She said off-handedly, with an evil grin; the tone of voice she used was as if Naruto was just an object with no feelings.

_**OKAY, THAT IS IT!!!**_

"YOU BITCH!!!" I yelled as I pounced onto her, knocking all the air out of her as we both fell to the floor.

I grab a handful of her not-so-natural-pink hair and began to pull it out of her scalp.

I'm sure the pain was agonizing since she screamed at an ear-piercing pitch. I didn't know what I was doing. Is this what rage do to a person?

Her girls stood there like the brainless-bimbos, possibly still trying to absorb the fact that I, Hyuuga Hinata, the weak, quiet and meek girl in class just attacked their leader. Yeah, I would be too since I also was shocked that I did such a thing.

Then, I looked up a bit.

The door was opened ajar.

It was best to take advantage of my energy before it all transpires.

So, I took take chance to sprint to the opened door, although my hands were really itching to slap the shit out of that slut. Yes, I wanted to pwn her that badly.

I got up and started taking steps towards the door.

Sakura's group was stunned from my previous actions, the creature was still in the cage (behind bars where the little devil belongs!), Sakura is on the floor and if I get out of this room in time, I can find a teacher to save me.

The door was right in front of me. I'm home free!

You hear that, Haruno?

I'm free you hear! FREE!

But as I took my second step, I felt something clasp onto my foot and tugged it, causing me to fall, face first onto the dusty floor.

"Hold her down, girls!"

I turned around only to see the bitch's hand on my leg and the whole crowd of girls jumped on me and held me down, preventing me from my great escape.

Dammit...

I vaguely heard Sakura get up to her feet with some support from her slaves, then (angrily) walk in front of me.

I could sense the aura of impeding doom roaming.

"Do you know how long it took to perfect my hair!!!" the bitch roared as she pointed to her semi-messy-bushy-afro-hair. And is that an empty patch where her hair used to be?

Okay, part of me was extremely terrified about what this whore can do, but the other part was actually pleased with my actions.

My inner was like: Woh yeah! Who's your daddy! Huh! Who is your daddy! Hah! Can't touch this!

I can tell you my brain cells are definitely going to party all night long after this whole thing is over.It was like getting a medal for standing up to her.

I actually enjoyed pulling her hair...

"Risa, bring me the bird!" Sakura yelled as Risa handed the cage to her and she took the bird out with her hand.

Yeah, I enjoyed it...

And she held it inches away from my face.

_Kaw! Kaw!_

Until now...

The next thing I saw was Sakura's group running out of the room and lashing it shut.

Oh my God! I'm all alone in a room with a _bird_!

OhmyGod!OhmyGod!OhmyGod!OhmyGod!OhmyGod!

This can't be happening!

_Kaw! Kaw! Kaw!_

The bird flew wildly every where as I scrambled to the locked door, desperate to open it.

"Sakura!" I shouted as I tried the door knob. It won't budge. "Please! Open it!"

"No way!" she said through the door. "After what you did, you deserved it!"

I was petrified...

_Kaw! Kaw!_ The sound came closer.

My heart felt like screaming as the corner of my eyes became watery.

"No! Please! I'm hate birds or anything that has wings! You know that!"

"That's why I got the bird especially for you..."

My pearl eyes widened, as I clenched the door knob even harder.

My breath began to choke my throat...

They are using my fears...

_Kaw! Kaw!_

"Oh and Hyuuga... If anyone does fine out about this whole accident, you won't be facing _just_ a crow next time..." she trailed off as fading foot steps can be heard.

I kept silent as the tears streamed down my cheeks while the bird flew directly towards me. My knees began to shake.

_Kaw! Kaw!_

In panic, I ran all over in the closet and fell down after tripping on one of the cardboard boxes. I hurt my knee and could see some red spilling out.

The bird swooped around, flapping its horrid wings in a continuous movement, desperate to escape the stuffy closet. It bumped the walls and the ceiling all together.

I wanted to scream but fear muted my voice and I couldn't even think properly as panic short-circuited my logic.

I could feel my body shake madly as I sunk into one of the corners of the room and began sobbing.

I broke down as fear was leaking out of me like a fountain.

The crow landed on the table in front of me, tired from its pointless flight.

And when it turned to me, its eyes met mine.

Red crimson orbs, it had.

My whole body then started to tense up as I felt a bit weak. My pale eyes were wet but I could definitely make out its horrid eye colour.

_Kaw..._

The creature evoked something...

Something that I had tried to forget for many years now...

Black wings and blood-red eyes...

It was like that night...

**- Flash Back –**

_"Ah!" I gasped as I saw the object through the window. "Father, is that a plane?"_

_"Yes Hinata, it is. Do you like it?" He asked with a smile._

_"Um! I like it a lot! I like that it has wings!"_

_A hearty chuckle. "So, what do you to do when you grow up?"_

_I thought about that for a while before answering with a big grin, "To fly!"_

_-----_

_It was nine years ago..._

_In the dark, star-less sky, beautiful fireworks burst and exploded, lighting up the whole scene._

_We were all there, me, father, mother, uncle, Hanabi and Neji._

_We were with everyone else, watching the display of fireworks during one festival._

_I was eight and wore a light blue kimono that my mother made for the autumn festival._

_"Miao! Miao!" A sound sparked my interest as I curious turn my head to find its source._

_There was a small kitten, one with white fur with brown stripes on its back._

_"Father?"_

_"Hm?" The Hyuuga head turned to me._

_"Can I go and pet the kitten?"_

_He nodded and I went to pet its head. It let me but ran into the trees after that._

_I looked at it for a while and started chasing after it._

_"Don't wander too far, Hinata..." I could hear my father's voice from behind but kept chasing the feline until we were out of the miniature forest._

_The kitten was sitting in front of a giant lake, hedge by huge flowering trees, its petals swayed and circled about in the soft breeze before landing on the water surface. The petals made ripples, each hitting another as the flower petals floated carelessly on the surface._

_It was beautiful._

_I went up to the kitten and held up to my chest. It purred a bit as I looked at it and scratched its head._

_The kitten twitched its ears a bit, tracing faint sounds as they face different directions. It then looked up into the sky and began meowing._

_I was puzzled so I looked around a bit and I spotted something in the sky._

_It had wings, probably just a bird, so I didn't bother._

_But as it got closer, it did have wings but I can trace out that this thing was not a bird._

_It was something else._

_The kitten suddenly bites me on my hand and broke free of my hold, leaving my hand bleeding out of its small holes._

_I cringed in pain and my pale eyes followed it as it frantically ran further away from where I was standing._

_When I turned around to the bird-like creature in the sky, I knew why the kitten became frantic._

_My eyes widened in irrepressible fear._

_The creature was already dangerously closer to me, in an attacking range. The creature's bloodcurdling crimson eyes were filled with hatred and it narrowed its eyes into small slits as if found something to kill._

_No, not something... Me..._

_So, I ran..._

_I ran as fast as my little legs could carry me..._

_Into the woods, towards where my father was, where I could be safe..._

_But I could feel the creature following me; its killing aura was potent._

_I finally managed to get out of the woods and began calling to my father._

_"FATHER! HELP! I'M SCARED!!" I screamed, gaining the attention of the crowd of people there._

_He heard it and turned to me as I continue to run to him. "What's wrong, Hinata?"_

_But before I could answer him or reach my father, something snagged me up._

_Into the dark, star-less sky above._

_It was that creature..._

_It carried me higher and higher into the sky. The voices and the images of the people below started to fade out as we gained more altitude._

_It was so scary..._

_I had always dreamed of flying but not like this..._

_I had always envy of everything that can fly because they had the one thing unique to only them..._

_The wings to fly..._

_But now..._

_I was just frozen with fear..._

_I didn't know where this thing was taking me but I know what it will do to me when we get there..._

_I was crying..._

_I was scared..._

_I wanted to see my family again..._

_I didn't want to die yet..._

_I had to get loose, but we were in the air..._

_I can hear the people's voices from behind. They won't be able to catch me if I did break free from its grasp._

_Then, my gaze landed on a hill in front of us, tall enough to break my landing._

_It was my only chance._

_So, I began to struggle against the creature's grasp as it tried hard to grab hold of its prey._

_Desperate, I used my fingernails to claw the creature's hands or feet and even bite it, making it roar in pain and lost its hold on my small body._

_I fell onto the soft, grassy ground of the hill._

_Yes, it was all over..._

_I thought I was safe, since I say my parents and everyone else a few metres away from me._

_But I wasn't..._

_I wiped my tears with my kimono sleeve but I heard a thud beside me._

_Before I could react, I felt something sharp hit my chest and I felt an excruciating pain pierce my fragile body._

_I remember growing weak, my breath came in bursts and I gasped for air as my lungs starved for oxygen. My vision was fading and I felt everything going dark but the last thing I saw of the creature was its red eyes filled with blood lust and its black wings._

_Then, everything went black._

**- Flash Back Ends –**

From that day on, I fear the creature and I never knew what it really was since it was dark that day.

I then feared anything with wings and never dared to board a plane or anything that involves air transportation ever again.

Holding my hand against my chest, I looked up at the crow again as I feel the fear grip my profile once more.

Then it started flying towards me again.

_Kaw!_

My pale eyes widened as I opened my mouth to scream but...

**XXXXXXX**

**(A/N: Sasuke's POV)**

Where am I again?

Ah, in school… Normal, ordinary school… Right…

Okay, so what am I doing here anyways?

Hn, I remember now.

Jiraya, my personal tutor, wanted to me to write a summary based on his latest novel…

What was it?

Icha Icha Tactics?

Like hell I will… I rather cut my own balls out and shove them in my brother's anus!

Wait, that did not come out right… Seriously not right at all…

No, I will not cut my manhood off because of some idiotic reason like that...

And no, I am not a fan of the Icha Icha series...

Fuck, Jiraya and his years of trying to make me into a pervert like him...

Hn, He is a good teacher...

One of the best to this point...

But he'll try and fit in some 'special lessons' to help me in my education...

And sneaking into the girls' spa is not helping my education...

So, yeah... Fuck him and all the things he tried to shove into my head...

I had enough of crap from all the crack that Naruto influence me...

Heck, I never even liked Ramen and yet, I ate it for breakfast...

Bah, whatever...

_Kaw! Kaw! Kaw!_

Wait... Hang on a minute...

I turned back to see a door, its latch lashed.

_Kaw! Kaw! Kaw!_

That sounded like...

I unlocked the door and swung it opened.

**XXXXXXX**

**(A/N: Hinata's POV)**

As the door suddenly swung open, it scared the shit out of the winged-creature, causing it to panic and fly to the walls, squawking like a maniac.

But I didn't care...

Someone just stop the creature from coming near me...

I stood up shakily as using my last strength, I ran towards the opened door, out of the darkness and into the light...

**XXXXXXX**

**(A/N: Sasuke's POV)**

Okay, now this is worth a good 'What the fuck!'

Let me elaborate on that, one minute I could hear the idiotic squawking of a crow, surely, my brother's since he is so blind and can even misplace his stupid red eye-contacts daily...

I mean like, who would want to wear red contacts anyways?

Oh and did I ever forget the weird purple nail polish?

What? Quit gaping, okay! Whatever, let's just get back to the whole enchilada...

Let me repeat myself for those of you who are not blessed with a brain...

One minute I was standing at the door, just curious whether the damn bird was in the room. The next minute, I was tackled to a hug by some random female who burst out of the room!

Yes, a female hugged me...

She hugged me, Uchiha Sasuke!

Okay, this may not seem to be a big deal for those of you who are reading my thoughts now but humans of the opposite gender to mine do not dare to poke through my comfort zone for a hug unless they want to commit suicide.

No girl, woman or lady alive has ever dared to hug me. Well, except my mum but that is different...

The point is no girl hugs Uchiha Sasuke. And I mean no one...

_Sob. Sob. Sob._

Wait...

_Sob. Sob. Sob._

She's crying? I know I am illustrious for making my fangirls squeal madly and hopefully, fall into coma for a week but cry?

What the hell did I do to make her cry?

I lowered my gaze to the petite girl who was hugging me with her frail arms. Her head was on my chest as she cried on it, some strands of her violet-blue hair stuck to her wet face.

She looks like...

My eyes widened.

Isn't she the girl from yesterday?

Hyuuga Hinata...

**XXXXXXX**

**(A/N: Hinata's POV)**

When I ran out, I saw a familiar face that opened the door...

Sasuke-san...

I did the unimaginable...

I tackled him into an embrace and cried on his chest.

I was sure that he was stunned but I didn't care...

I needed comfort, the warmth of another...

I needed to let my cluttered emotions out of its bottle...

I needed someone to hold...

And he was there...

I cried harder when I thought about how weak I was, not being able to face my fears. Gripping his shirt tightly against my balled fist, I cursed myself through my gritted teeth. I pressed my shivering body harder against his, seeking its warmth that it gloriously offered.

He didn't push me away or even spoke. But he stood there with me, willing me to cry...

It was all that I ever needed now...

My mind was too occupied with all my thoughts in a jumble that I did not notice Sasuke's hand moved. Suddenly, I felt something soft brush lightly against my cheeks. I half open my puffy eyes to see Sasuke's palm, his lean fingers wiping away that tears that cascaded out of the corners.

I was utterly shocked; no one that I've just met has ever bothered about me. They prefer to ignore my tears and my pain.

But this guy here was different...

He then moved his hands to my face and pulled it away from his chest, my wet pearl eyes made eye contact with his magnificent pools of onyx. I then realized how beautiful and mesmerizing his eyes were. It was so deep, full of care and concern.

I gaped at his profile. He was tall, a head taller than I was, with a well built physique.

Then he shifted uncomfortably under my gaze and slipped his free hand in his pocket and handed me a claret handkerchief.

I looked at him wide-eyed as he turned away to avoid eye contact again.

"You were soaking my new uniform..." he said in blasé.

It took some time to register his words since my brain was malfunctioning a while ago.

"Ah! I'm s-so s-sorry!!!" I said fast as I pulled away from him. "I... I'm sorry for everything! G-Gomenasai!" I quickly lowered my head into a low bow.

Man, this was so embarrassing...

I was crying and hugging some guy that I've just met yesterday... Hopefully no one saw this or I'm dead...

"Hn." He answered laconically. I wasn't happy with that answer really; it sounded more like a grunt than an answer. But before any words escape my pale lips...

"Hey!"

"Huh?"

"Take this... You look like you have a swollen face." He then handed the handkerchief again, stepping closer to me. It sounded more like an order. I meekly took it from his hand and nodded, wiping away the residues on my eyes.

_Kaw!_

Then the crow flew out of the room and gracefully landed on my left shoulder and I let out a small scream. I then shooed the thing away. Sasuke then gave me a weird look as the bird perched on his shoulder.

"This is Raven... He's my brother's." he patted the named animal. "Are you afraid of her?"

Trying to avoid the topic, I asked, "Are you new here?"

O, let him forget his question.

"Hn." Yeah, he forgot it...

"Oh..." I didn't want to talk after that and an awkward silence fell over us.

"Don't you have class?" Sasuke's voice broke the silence as a smirk played on his lips. I stared blankly at him for a while.

"Ano... W-What time is it now?" He glanced to his silver watch on his hand and read it to me.

11.14 a. m.

Then my brain went haywire.

Oh my God! I have Hidan-sensei now! He'll start cursing to no end when his students annoy him...

"Aa... Ano, Sasuke-san, I h-have to get going now... I'm l-late for M. E." I said, pivoting on my heels to head for the other direction as I did not wait for his reply. But my legs were still shaky and I fell instead of moving forward. But unlike the cold, hard floor that I was expected to greet me, warm and strong arms caught me just in time.

"I should go with you..." He said as he slowly let me regain my balance.

"N-No, I don't want to b-burden you-"

"I**should** and **will **go with you..." He interjected stubbornly.

I looked down onto the floor and sighed.

And that was just the beginning of our beautiful and mutual friendship...

We both started ambling to Room 241. Together...

* * *

TBC 

A/N

I really feel I did a terrible job writing the events in the closet. I have problems writing fear since I can't really describe it. Anyone mind helping out? Oh, I'm real sorry if I went over-naggy... I tried to make it funny but it didn't work. (Since when did it ever do?)

And so goes my pathetic attempts to humor readers. Heck, I don't think I can even make me laugh! (And that's just wrong since I laugh at practically the most random things.)

Yes, I feel this chapter was too much of a disappointment for me unfortunately... And it was way too long...

I really hope to do better in the next... Oh, and please review to me what you all think and any suggestions on how to improve this? Oh, and maybe some encouragements since I've been kinda low lately... Flame me if you must, now I feel that this maybe the worst chapter ever...

Can you all guess what will happen next? Review to me your ideas and check out the next chap for the answer.

Sorry for the crappy chapter. Hope my readers will forgive me since I had a writer's block on the janitor's closet scene. Anyways, please take time to push the little 'go' button on the 'submit review' part. It will really make my day. You don't know how much I like reviews.


	5. Five

A/N

Real sorry for the late update!

Anyways, I don't want to give excuses so let's begin.

Dedicated to:

- SilentKiller1 (You so rock for reviewing all my previous chappies!)

- wow (anon) (Thank you so much!)

- Money (anon) (I'm scared of heights! XP)

- Jax9 (Yes, I shall continue writing this one! Thanks!)

- Scarl3t Moon (Thank you for encouraging me! And hope you're knee gets better)

- redquicksilver (Yayz!! I have a stalker! Heh, I'm weird! OMG! Thx for the cookies!! They're my fav! -drools- Thank you for always making me feel better!)

- show.me.the.stars (Yay! I made you laugh! -grins- Yes, Sasu-chan's language needs to be worked on. XD Yes! I've updated!)

- hagi (Thank you! :D Yes, another laughing reader! And nah, I ain't a good writer...)

- HopeoftheForgotten (Don't worry about it cause you will find out sooner or later. -smirks- ZOMG! You killed Sakura! You bastard! -imitating South Park- Naw, I'm just kidding! But I still need her to continue the story! Oh noez! Anyways, thank you very much!

- c2pidfellarox (anon) (Wow, you hate Sakura a whole lot... I pity Hinata too but if there's no evil bitch in the picture, where's the fun of her getting her punishment?)

- Safaia-chan (Thank you for everything ya! Wow, you seem to hate Sakura too. Am I that good or what?! Lol! XD)

- Flameburst (Lol, thank you for pointing out the funnies ya! XD I'll try and add more next time! Oh, and thank you so much for being so loyal to me and my stories. :D)

I'm very sorry for not being able to update it two months ago. Real life and procrastination has chained me to its cellar! I'm honestly grateful for those of you who were loyal to this fic and are constantly enduring my procrastinating… Hehe… I'm such a lazy bum. But I shall continue this one as long as I have support from you all.

* * *

**Beast Within**

**-Five-**

**:Part 1:**

**Request**

**(A/N: 3rd POV)**

"You're bleeding..." He said in a soft but blasé tone, onyx eyes focused on the crimson liquid that continued to ooze out of her wound.

"Eh? Oh, I-I tripped on a box and f-fell down just now..." Her eyes tried to avoid his dark ones as they narrowed into a scrutiny, studying her. Then his eyes left her profile as he let his backpack slide off his shoulders and onto the floor.

"Hn, you're very careless..."

She lowered her eyes to the floor. "Gomen."

_Kaw! Kaw! Kaw!_

His hand touched her leg as he kneeled down in front of her.

"Eeh?! Sasuke-san, what are you doing?!" She said as her face turned to a brighter shade of red.

"What do you think I'm doin-" He looked up to her only to be met with a blushing face. "Were you over-thinking it?" He asked; eyes twitched in confusion.

"Ah... Ano..." She fidgeted even more with the contact of their skin.

"You were thinking dirty weren't you?" He smirked as he looked up at her.

Hinata became beet red after hearing that comment. She froze on the spot; her lips tremble as her currently non-existant brain tried to grope for words for a comeback but it failed miserably.

"Hn, I knew it... Just hold still, I'm just going to treat and dress your wound." He took out a smaller pouch out of his backpack and emptied its contents.

Some cotton, a bottle of iodine solution, scissors and a roll of bandages popped out.

He dabbed the cotton into the brown liquid. "This might sting a little..."

**XXXXXXX**

**(A/N: Hinata's POV)**

Geez... That was embarrassing. Ugh! What was I thinking anyways? I mean who would want to take advantage of me? If Sasuke-san did want to do anything, he would have done it the limousine that time... And he doesn't seem to be the perverted, peeping-tom type...

**XXXXXXX**

**(A/N: Sasuke's POV)**

_Should I tell her to wear shorts under her skirt next time? Nah, it'll be too embarrassing for her... And I don't want her to think I'm a pervert or anything._

_Looking at her underwear was just an accident. _

Blush.

_Pink underwear..._

Blushes more.

_Okay Sasuke, get a grip... It was an accident, just an effing accident..._

Thinks of more horrible things. Blushes even more.

_Gah! My dang brain isn't coorperating with me!!_

"Sasuke-san...?"

That snapped me out completely. My insides were short-circuiting but I managed my cool façade as usual.

"Hn?" I tried to be as calm as ever.

"Ne, why are you blushing?"

Fuck...

**XXXXXXX**

**(A/N: Hinata's POV)**

_(()!(#&?(!(/&!&!&(()&(((!(?)(&(&!!(#&#&  
_

A rainbow of vocabulary can be heard through the door of Room 241.

Oh boy, Hidan-sensei must be very angry now...

"So is this how bad the Moral Ed teacher is?" Boy, you haven't seen anything yet!

"W-Well... Kinda..." I gripped the metal doorknob and slowly creaked the door open and poked me head in to see.

Eh? Where's all the other students?

Suddenly, the door was forcefully swung open, revealing a terror-stricken Hidan-sensei.

"Sensei?" He looked at me wide-eyed.

"Hyuuga?" I nodded slightly. "Oh thank Jashin-sama, you're safe!!"

"Huh?" He notices my bewilderment and continued.

"WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Now, that's the Hidan-sensei I know!

"Uh... I-I accidentally got locked in th-the janitor's closet, sensei..."

Hidan heaved a sigh. "Man, you are so fucking clumsy, you know? And what the fuck did I fucking say about calling me sensei, Hyuuga?"

"Gomenasai..." I said in a low hum.

"You know what will happen if that fucking elephant-for-boobs principle found out that I lost a student again, she'll accuse me of fucking sacrificing kids to Jashin-sama!! Fucking rubbish! Fuck boobzilla and her stupid pagan beliefs!!"

I felt a curtain of guilt drop over me. Principle Tsunade and Hidan-sensei were never on good terms. She'll do anything to get rid of him...

I think I'm making her job here whole lot easier...

I'm so useless...

"Hey, man-bitch! Stop hiding and get here!" Hidan bellowed at the door. I let out a startled squeak and glanced sideways at the door.

Sasuke stepped into the room, hands pocketed, his lips turned into a scowl. "Who you calling man-bitch, old man?"

Ignoring Sasuke's remark, he asked curtly, "You new here?"

"Hn."

Hidan looked directly at him and whipped his head to me. "Hyuuga!"

"H-Hai!" I stuttered.

"Moral Education class fucking ended 10 minutes ago, so, I want to get to your next class..."

I nodded meekly and started my way out.

"Hey, Hyuuga?" He called again.

I turned. "Bring this bitch with you..." Sasuke shot Hidan a death glare.

"O-Okay..."

**XXXXXXX**

**Next lesson: English, Uchiha Itachi, Room 139**

**(A/N: Hinata's POV)**

"Nani?! Otouto?!"

"ANIKI?!"

_Kaw!_

EH?!

"Raven!" Itachi said gaily as the crow flew from Sasuke's shoulders to land on Itachi's arm. He stroked the delicate ebony feathers attached to the birds head. "Did my foolish little brother hurt you?"

"Fuck it, aniki!"

Did Itachi-sensei call Sasuke otouto (little brother)?

Wait!

"I see your manners evaporated again..."

"Grrr..."

T-That means...

"You're _Uchiha Sasuke_!" I exclaimed.

Both the brothers turned to me. "So?" Sasuke retorted with an eyebrow quirked.

**XXXXXXX**

Oh. My. GOD.

I did NOT know the Sasuke I met and who saved me from Raven is the same Uchiha Sasuke.

C.R.A.P. Now I'm really in deep sushi!

I could blatantly feel all the hungry death glares, scowls and curses from the other girls creep onto me.

Damn, first Haruno, now the entire female-class population.

From completely invisible to female-enemy number one…

How _popular_ can I get?

Wait! Oh crap, Haruno!

I turned towards the back, where the said skank and Naruto-kun were seated.

I'll tell you what I saw in her green-jealous eyes:

- My decapitated head on a spike, roasting above a nice cracking flame.

My life just got a whole lot tougher. And just when it is as bad as it gets, something worse comes along.

**XXXXXXX**

**(A/N: Sasuke's POV)**

"Okay, otouto, introduce yourself so that the whole class can get to know you a little better." Itachi said slyly, evil intentions in his fake-red eyes, earning fangirl-ish screams.

I'm going to kill you when I get back home, aniki...

Glare.

"Aa. Name, Uchiha Sasuke, 17. Likes, nothing I can think of. Dislikes, a lot."

A lot of fangirl screams, drools and love-sick faces. Sigh. Glad that's over with.

Now all I have to do is find a nice, isolated seat away from rabid fangirls.

Now that is a problem.

"Okay, now who is willing to sit with Sasuke and take care of his every needs so that I don't have to?" Itachi yelled to the class.

No, scratch that, the problem is that dickward!

"What the fuck?" I growled as I glared daggers at my oh-so _loving_ brother.

"Me!!" A girl screamed.

"No, me! I'm smexier!" Cried another.

"Hell no, bitch! He's sitting next to me!"

"Like hell I'll let you!"

Itachi suddenly spoke up above the din. "Going at 100!"

-Kicks Itachi-

"I'm not for sale, bastard!!" I yelled as I stood over Itachi.

"Sheesh, lighten up a bit, otouto… You'll get old faster…" He said as he got up and dusted himself.

"Hmph, and this coming from a guy who is in his twenties and have more wrinkles than otousan…"

Itachi winced at that. Smirk.

"Okay, fine!" Itachi huffed and looks around the class, "Sit with Hyuuga, then since nobody sits there!"

"EH?!" All the girls shouted including Hinata herself.

**XXXXXXX**

**(A/N: Hinata's POV)**

**(A/N: Italic fonts is Itachi talking in the background)**

Damn, I don't like this… Seriously, not liking this at all…

Girls are growling at me even when I breath. And I can definitely hear Sakura's curses one after another…

My future does not look bright at all…

"_Okay, so the person sitting besides you will be your partner for your English Essay for this week…"_

Damn, what am I to do?

Sakura's target was Uchiha Sasuke… How'd I know he was an Uchiha?

Well, he does look like Itachi-sensei, but without wrinkles and with a crazy haircut.

But now it's kinda awkward, him being Uchiha Sasuke and all.

I've heard of rumors on how aggressive, mean, cold and selfish Uchiha Sasuke can be. He's called the human ice block for a reason. Still, I don't understand why girls throw themselves at him just to get his attention.

"_You all should hand in your essays by next week…"_

Ugh! What am I to do now?

"_Okay, class you can go now…"_

Damn, I must be extra careful from now on…

"Hinata…"

Ah! I dunno how am I suppose to live like this!

"Hey…"

First a problem with Naruto-kun and now this?!

"HEY!!"

I turned around, shocked and startled out of my wits. "Huh? Yes, Uchiha-san?"

He quirked his eyebrows. "Since when did you call me that?"

"Uh… I-It is your name…"

"Hn. We are partners…"

"Ah? W-What?"

"I'll fill you on the details later… We should get to class, I've got Cooking too…"

Eh? Partners? Huh?

Did I miss something?

**XXXXXXX**

"And so we have to do an essay about your partner, about like, their life stories, hobbies, dreams, how are they and such. We must hand it in next week." Sasuke meticulously explained the homework details to me.

I stayed quiet as I tried to swallow the information. He narrowed his eyes incredulously, "Got it?"

I just gave a desperate nod.

"You head is in the clouds, Hinata…" He closed his eyes and let out a sigh.

"Gomen…"

Man, what a day. First Itachi's class and now Kurenai's class. I'm seated with Uchiha-san again…

Oh, and I'm partnered with him…

And like during English, I can feel the killing atmosphere being emitted.

**XXXXXXX**

Cooking lesson was a piece of cake for me. We were suppose to cook some fried noodles. So, readied with our aprons and utensils, Uchiha-san and I were about to start. I've heard Uchiha-san was excellent in studies and the like so I thought it will be a cinch. Or so I thought…

When I asked him to just prepare the fire in the stove, he almost burned it all up. Then, when I asked him to cut the carrots, he almost cut his own fingers off. Almost. After that, I told him to do something easier, looking at the noodles so that it doesn't get overcooked so much. On the bright side, he didn't overcook the noodles; he just roasted it that's all.

**XXXXXXX**

"Uchiha, are you sure you really want to continue this class?" Kurenai asked warily.

"Sensei, I do…" He said, tone blasé but there were slight hints of disappointment.

"Because at this rate, you're going to fail it for sure… Maybe you should just take another cl-"

"Give me a chance, sensei! I'll do better…" Kurenai looked at him, she looks as if she's having an inner debate with herself. She heaved a long sigh.

"Okay, Uchiha, you win… If you can pass this class with credit results in the first semester exams, I'll let you continue this class. If not, you'll have to find another class."

"Thank you, sensei." He got up to leave.

**XXXXXXX**

As I was packing up my books, I saw Uchiha-san advancing towards me. He too started shoving his books into his backpack.

"Hey..." he called. I turned to him and then to my surrounding and back to him.

"Me?" I asked stupidly.

That earned me an annoyed look. "Is there anyone else here?"

"Uh..."

"Gah, forget it. Can we talk?"

I cast a look around my surroundings again to make sure we were alone. If those bitches see me talking to Uchiha-san again, I'll have to think of something worse than death. Well, no one is here so I guess its safe to exchange words. I nodded for him to continue.

"Look", he began deadpan, "I have a request to ask of you."

"A request?" Why would anyone ask anything from me? Especially when that person has practically everything in the world.

As if he could read my thoughts, he answered my unsaid questions. "I want you to teach me to cook."

"Wait! W-What?! You want me teach you what?"

"To cook... You know, omelets, spaghetti... Fried noodles?"

"No, no, no... I mean, why me of all people? Why not others?"

"They're not as good as you." He said simply.

I tried to think of another excuse. "What about Haruno? She's a thousand times better than me in cooking!"

"Did you even see the way she looks at me? I think I'll be sexually abused if I ask anything from her..."

"Hmm... Good point."

"So, you agree?" he pressed on.

"Um... Uchiha-san, I have work later..." I said, still persistent make him give up on me.

"I'll pay you twice what they pay..."

"I-It sounds tempting but I really have to go..." I started walking away from him.

"I'll help you impress Naruto!" It stopped me dead in my tracks.

Uchiha-san smirked, knowing that he hit the right buttons and started to stride towards me until he was directly in front of me.

"H-How'd y-" I stammered, wide-eyed, unable to get my words out.

"Unlike Naruto, I have a brain which fully functions." he stated in a-manner-of-factly way. My gaze dropped to my shoes again.

"You help me to cook and I'll help you impress Naruto. Deal?" I stood there rummaging my brain for a decision.

I let out a sigh and gave a weak nod. His dark, dull eyes lifted a bit as he gave a faint smile. Not a smirk or a fake one. A genuine, real one.

"Hn. We'll meet at my house after school. I'll give you the address..."

Well, I was going to quit my job today anyways.

When I lifted my feet to leave for my own home first, his voice stopped me again.

"Hinata, one more thing?"

"What is it, Uchiha-san?"

"I prefer Sasuke."

* * *

**Beast Within**

**-Five-**

**:Part 2:**

**Lessons**

I told my uncle that I was going over to a friend's house over for a group study after school, and that I quit my job. He didn't berate me or anything like what I expected him to do though. It turns out he wasn't even planning to tell my father about my detention. He did not want me to get in bad terms with my father, since I already am.

As I walked along the road leading to Sasuke's house, I passed many huge double-storey houses flanking the wide street. I'm guessing only those rich ones can own these types of homes. Holding that small piece of paper with Sasuke's scribbled handwriting on it, I looked around for the one he indicated on the paper.

It looks like it's going to be the one after this corner.

What I saw was just astonishing. His house is really, really, really big! Heck, he shouldn't call it a house, more like a palace or a mansion. Oh, wait, he's a prince so he's suppose to live in this type of place.

I walked to the large metal gate, and went towards the guard house.

"Name?" The vicious looking guard asked.

"U-Uh... H-Hyuuga Hinata..." He flipped the papers clipped to his clipboard until he found the said name.

"Ah, your name is here, miss. I'll open the gates for ya."

As the large gates roared open, I carefully walked in, along the tiled lane cutting across the flower-cover garden until I reached the few steps leading to the mahogany front door. I straightened myself up before lifting my finger to press the doorbell.

The door slide open, revealing a beautiful, young lady in a maid outfit. "Yes, miss?"

"I'm here to see Sasuke-san, is he here?" The maid gave me a surprised look as not many people actually called her master his first name.

"He's here" she replied politely, "Why don't you come in first..."

**XXXXXXX**

I was brought into the living room by the nice maid and all I could do was gawk at its beauty. The living room was just humongous! I looked around at its clean, white walls adorned with famous and expensive paintings. The creamy-coloured, marble floor added a soothing aura to the atmosphere. The windows were large, letting enough sunshine to radiate through the entire room. A giant chandelier hung itself above the room where the dark-coloured furniture was arranged perfectly to give a fresh look.

I'm sure a professional interior designer was hired to create such a warm feeling here.

Out of the blues, a large sword was swung in front of me, interrupting my reverie and at the same time, imbued fear within my profile.

I gasped loudly as I jumped back to avoid the large blade. The sword luckily did not strike the gleaming marble surface but stopped a few inches above it. As I struggled to my feet, I looked up to see the swords wielder.

It was a young man, probably my age, with greenish-blue mop of hair, big eyes and a mouthful of serrate-shape teeth.

"Aww, fuck! That one got away from me..." he whined. I gaped at him in fear.

"Suigetsu, you know you are not supposed to hurt anyone with that. And besides, she a guest here." Another voice popped in and I craned my head to look at the owner of the voice. The new voice belonged to a very tall, man, and his auburn hair completely spiked upwards and backwards. He seems gentler than the scary large-sword guy.

"Oh, poo, where are my manners..." Suigetsu mutter as he walked in front of me and held out a hand. "Hozuki Suigetsu." he announced.

I looked over the lengthened hand, wary to take or not. "Don't worry..." he reassured, "I don't bite... Much."

Yeah, like that was reassuring at all.

I still shook his hand. It's basic etiquette.

"H-Hi!" I said a bit too loud, "I'm Hyuuga Hinata." I gave a handshake to the big-sized man.

God, his hand is so enormous, it's scary...

"My name is Juugo. Sorry if my acquaintance here scared the hell outta you but you are here for..."he trailed off as if asking me to fill in the blanks.

"Well, I-I'm her-"

"She's Sasuke's so back off you two!" Itachi suddenly poked in. And I thought I heard a 'tch' sound from Suigetsu.

"W-Wait! Itachi-sensei, I'm not-" I began as I fully, okay semi-digested Itachi's words.

"Ha ha... Nah, just playing withcha! Sasuke's waiting for you in his room; I'll take you to him." Itachi said while ushering me up the wondrous spiral staircase.

"And call me Itachi please; we're not in the school grounds anymore." He said with a smile.

It was very weird. Normally, Itachi-sensei, I mean, Itachi has zero emotions, like a rock.

The journey to Sasuke's room was long. We passed many other rooms, which Itachi said are for any royal people to live in during their visit here. We also passed many hallways which are also embellished by countless paintings and portraits.

"Okay, here we are." Itachi said as we finally reached a large wooden door. He then turned the doorknob and opened it wide. "Go on." He said.

I held my messenger bag closer to my chest. I can feel it pounding against my ribs so hard.

"S-Shouldn't we knock first?" I asked softly. "You know, so that he knows we're here..."

"You worry too much Hyuuga. He has been expecting you so it should be alright."

I slowly went into the room as Itachi softly closed the door behind me, "Enjoy yourselves."

**XXXXXXX**

"You think she could be the one?" Suigetsu asked.

"Probably..." Juugo replied. "But, Itachi-sama, isn't it a very bad idea to let Hinata-san go into Sasuke-sama's room when he's taking a bath?"

"Really, I thought he might like it..." Itachi implied with a smirk creeping on his long face.

**XXXXXXX**

Whoa, his room is very... dark, for one. The shades of blue on his walls are quite dark compared to your average rooms. But it was very spacious and filled with various modern devices; flat screen TV equipped with surround sound system, laptop, high-tech radio blasting music from its large speakers. It was also well furnished, a leather sofa, velvet amaranth carpets, a king-size bed and ebony curtains that hung from the window, shielding the sunlight from the room. No wonder it's so dark.

As I look around the big room, I noticed that there was no one here.

"Is Itachi-san planning anything?" I mumbled. Bah! I should probably stopped being paranoid. I should think too much anymore; nonsense kills my neurons faster than stroke.

Maybe Sasuke went to get something. I walked towards the sofa and willed myself to sit on it. I could blatantly see a few more doors from here. Most probably leading to the closet or the toilet.

Suddenly, the door right in front of me swung open. Shocked, I jumped to my feet as I didn't know anyone was here.

I couldn't steel myself for the next image that met my eyes:

A wet, naked Sasuke who only has his bath towel which is wrapped around his waist to cover any obscene skin parts.

I couldn't even shut my eyes fast enough to avoid the image from being etched into my mind.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" With that, Sasuke turned around to the source of the scream and also responded in a similar manner.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**XXXXXXX**

"GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN!" I said, flustered, with my back turn to him.

"It's not your fault, Hinata... It's all my fuck asstard brother's fault for letting you in my room in the first place..."

"B-But... It wasn't Itachi's fault... He just thought you were here and-"

"Seriously, Hinata, you shouldn't defend him so much... Okay, I'm done," he said and placed a hand on my shoulder, "Let's head to the kitchen..."

I turn to look at him, this time, fully dressed. I nodded.

Hopefully there will be no more sudden surprises...

I don't think my sanity can bare it.

**XXXXXXX**

"A-Ano, Sasuke-san... About just now... Gomen..." I began as I shifted my gaze from the frying pan to him.

"I told you before Hinata, it's not your fault. And can you stop apologizing, it's annoying."

"Oh... Go-" Sasuke glared at me, making my words sink back to the back of my throat. I looked away shamefacedly.

He notices this and tries to lift the guilt a bit, "My brother has a habit of making my life more... exciting."

I looked at him again, concentration on his pale face; his eyes, staring into space. "I'll just simply return the favour later..."

"Do y-you both do this a-all the time?"

"I guess you can call it... sibling love?" he retorted.

"Well, if it makes you feel better, I have a sister."

"You do?" I nodded.

"A younger sister. Hyuuga Hanabi..." I giggled a bit recalling the times I was with her. "She likes to act all tough and all, and sometimes can be a handful... But she's the best sister I can ever wish for."

His face expression softened a bit. "You care for her a lot?"

"Y-Yes of course! But my father pays more attention to her more than he does me..." I sighed wistfully.

"You're not alone there." I turned to him, my ears perked up to listen to his side of the story. Sasuke-san was not at all like what I pictured him to be. I thought we would never actually begin anything pass a 'Hn'. But he's opening up.

His expression changed to a the type where they accidentally revealed too much look. "Hn, it's nothing..." He closed back up again. And just where I was starting to get to know him better.

Then, a certain burnt smelt was prominent to my nose.

"AH! SASUKE-SAN! THE EGGS!!"

**XXXXXXX**

Now I understand why the maids say that Sasuke wasn't allowed to cook in the kitchen. He almost burned it up. His cooking skills will take a lot of work.

Sasuke and I were up in his room again, and this time, it was his turn to tutor me. He told me to take out a paper and jot these down as he fed me with vital information about our... cough my cough prime target.

Target: Uzumaki Naruto

Goal: To impress him, steal him from Haruno, the almighty-whore, and make him mine.

Personal Information:

(Given by and in the 'noble' words of Uchiha Sasuke)

1. Son of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina, which departed due to stroke and breast cancer respectively.

2. He is an idiotic, blank bonehead which isn't able to register normal stimuli from his normal surroundings. Example, his limbs will act on their own with any signal form his cerebrum.

3. Is obsessed with Ramen, that he even plans to marry it one day…

4. He loves wearing flamboyant, bright clothes, his signature orange jumpsuit

5. He has this annoying habit of saying 'Danttebayo' (Believe it) in the end of every sentence

6. He calls me (Sasuke), 'teme' (bastard), which he himself is one

7. He loves sexy females, and is a pervert

8. He fell in love with bitch (Haruno Sakura) since he met her when he entered the woman's bathroom by accident. (It was after P. E. and they were changing their clothes. This lead to his current state pervertness)

9. He hates eating his veggies and also likes red bean soup.

10. His name was given by Jiraya (The legendary Closet Pervert and his godfather), while he was eating ramen a few years ago. (He was named after the swirly fish cake, -rolls eyes- completely explaining his ramen fetish)

I looked at the things that I jotted down on the paper and quirked an eyebrow.

"Is all these true, Sasuke-san?"

"Heh, more or less…"

In the end we did manage to get to know ourselves a little better…

A little…

**XXXXXXX**

Facts about Sasuke-san that I found out:

1. He can actually communicate pass a casual 'Hn' or 'Aa'.

2. He is really bad at cooking.

3. He a neat-freak! The whole shebang! There's not a single thing in his room out of place!

And, yup, that's all that I know about him...

Yes, it's kinda lame since I've already been to his 'humble abode' and all but it's a start, right?

**XXXXXX**

Well, we bid our goodbyes in the evening and promised to rendezvous at his house after school again for more lessons, since each of us really needed them.

As I walk along the cobble-stoned lane, I began to let my mind wonder onto today's activities.

Uchiha Sasuke didn't really seem like the guy most people describe him to be…

I wonder how is Sasuke going to take his revenge on Itachi?

**XXXXXXX**

"OH MY GOD!! SASUKEEEEEEEEE!!" Itachi yelled at the top of his lungs, chasing Sasuke with his brand new _**PINK**_ hair streaming behind him.

* * *

TBC

A/N

Hehe.. I like this one, since it took me forever to think, write, think, rewrite, rethink, type, delete, rewrite and edit.

Please send me your feedbacks ya! :)

Read and review! Thank you!


	6. AnnouncementPostponedHiatus

**Announcement**

* * *

Hi, it's cherubchan here! Okay there's something important to tell ya'll. Actually, I was offered a place to further my studies in another state. My timetable is extremely taxing and there is limited internet-access there, so, I'm most probably have to postpone my fanfiction-writing until the end of my second semester finals, which is maybe held during March or April next year. So there will be no updates when I'm away. I apologize to everyone who has been following the story but education comes first. But I'll try and update if possible during my semester break. I'm only pausing this fic not discontinuing it.

Thank you for reviewing, faving, alerting, reading and etc and I'm really sorry for leaving you all out of a sudden!! XO

Sorry and hope you all will forgive me!!

-cherubchan


End file.
